


(Here I Stand) And Here I'll Stay

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mhmm, remind me what exactly is in this play?”<br/>“It’s a kid friendly, watered down version of the Arrow’s heroics.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Here I Stand) And Here I'll Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spyglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyglass/gifts).



> For Grace because she sketched this idea out until it started eating my brain and because she deserves some distraction from finals. <3
> 
> Title from Idina Menzel's/Disney's _Let It Go_.

i.

Glancing at the recipe once more, he does a mental check of ingredients before tossing a grin at his daughter on the other side of the breakfast bar and getting to work.

Two pages of completed homework sit crinkled near her pile of books, a smudge mark down the outside of her left hand as she wrestles to tame her blond curls.

Third grade was a lot more work than he remembered.

Then again, he did recall Felicity spending a lot of time on geography with Emma two years ago.

Pulling the cutting board to him, he starts chopping vegetables even as an alert goes off on his phone, letting him know he has a new business message. He quickly scans it and then turns back to dinner, listening to Lily’s explanation of volcanos.

(“And then there’s lava, which looks like that marshmallow after it exploded in the microwave that time...”)

He’s about to ask how she even remembers that—she was four—when the front door opens and the rest of the family comes in, keys clanging against his as they settle on their hook, bags landing on the floor. It’s as if the house is immediately warm, whole, as Felicity and Emma make their way into the room.

“...have to make a mask for with my costume, Mom.”

“We’ll see what we can do.” Felicity stops at the end of the breakfast bar, tipping her head towards him. “Hi.”

“Hey.” He switches on the burner, waits for the pan to heat. “How was practice?”

He directs the question at his daughter, but she’s already halfway down the hall, changing out of her school clothes.

“It was good; they got through most of the script.”

“Mhmm, remind me what exactly is in this play?”

“It’s a kid friendly, watered down version of the Arrow’s heroics.”

He narrows his eyes at her, tosses the chopped onions in the pan behind him.

“It’s fine; most of the force knows who we are, what we do, and choose to ignore it.”

“Still, I don’t know that we should be encouraging this.”

“Really...” She kicks her shoes off, slides across the hard wood flooring to where he stands behind the counter. “It’s ok, I’ve seen the whole script; they got all the details wrong.”

“Well, thank god for that.”

“You’re just upset that they’re using Nerf arrows.”

“I don’t know why they had to make them into children’s toys.” Raising both eyebrows, he gestures with the knife before handing it to her so he can keep an eye on the onion. “They could have at least gotten the kind with suction cups if they were going that route...”

Felicity chuckles, drying her hands as Emma comes flying in, hoisting herself onto the bar stool next to Lily, script tightly in hand.

The next fifteen minutes pass in comfortable silence, both girls reading as their parents move around each other with practiced ease: taking a step to the side so the other person can pass, wordlessly handing ingredients back and forth. It’s a dance they’ve done hundreds of times and yet it still makes her smile.

She knows he thought he’d never have this, that she’s the one who can give it to him...

Leaning around him, she adds carrots to the pan, her hand low on his back. “Besides, I saw what they’ve got so far and it’s—” She glances over her shoulder at Emma. “Fun. The kid playing Lance has adopted an accent bordering on Australian and the wig Em has to wear is beyond hilarious. It’s more hippie than unbeatable superhero.”

He grins, relaxing against the counter. “I’m sure Aunt Sara will love that.”  

“Can we send her a picture, Dad?”

“I’m not sure if she and Aunt Fey are in Malaysia or Thailand right now, but we’ll figure something—” 

“You’re hopeless.” Rolling her eyes, Felicity pours broth into the pan, adjusts the burner heat before settling against the counter next to him. “We have her e-mail, sweetie, of course we can send her a couple pictures. We should wait til the actual show when you have your full costume though.”

Emma nods, opening her script once more. “No woman should ever suffer because of man...”

Oliver nearly chokes on his mouthful of beer, his hand flexing on the opposite counter as he leans forward, steadies himself. Smiling, Felicity shrugs, her hip pressing into his as she moves Lily’s homework to the side and places plates in front of both of her girls. “Ok, so somehow they sort of got that one right.”

 

ii.

Grinning, he presses himself against the lobby wall, free hand tapping against his thigh as he waits for their daughter to emerge from the wings. “Thea’s lucky the arrow bounced off her shoulder.”       

“That’s why they needed to be toys.”

His brow furrows, mouth quirks in faux indignation even as his arm wraps around her waist and he nods to other parents and children passing by. “My favorite part though was when the tech savvy character saved the hero by diverting the police to a fake break-in.”

“Yeah, she was pretty great, wasn’t she?”

“She always is.” His thumb strokes over the curve of her waist as he ducks his head, presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“Ewww.” Emma’s voice echoes from the other end of the hall and they break apart as she sprints over, practically bouncing up and down from excitement as she asks what they thought.

“It was an awesome show; we’re very proud.” Felicity hitches the strap of her camera higher on her shoulder. “We can’t wait to show the pictures to Grandma and Lily.”

“And you...” Oliver crouches, handing her the single rose he’s been carrying all night. “Don’t tell, Greg, but _you_ were the star.”

“Daaaaad, you have to say that.”

Laughing, Felicity shakes her head. “No, he doesn’t. He does have a bit of an investment in that Arrow character, after all... But he’s right; you were fantastic, honey.”

Her little head nods, eyes dancing in a blatantly Felicity way, soft grin spreading over her face like Oliver’s when he’s complimented and not sure what to do.

“Come on, I think...” Oliver stands, tossing the duffel bag with her costume over his shoulder. “There’s some cake waiting at home.”

“Yessss!” She darts ahead, pushing out into the temperate May air.

“She’s definitely your child.” Felicity grins, hand settling low on his hip as they follow after her, heading for the car.

“I bet...” Emma calls back, flower tucked carefully under her arm, head tipping towards them. “Bet there’s sparkling cider, too!”  

He laughs, tugging Felicity closer, teeth nipping at her jaw. “No, she’s _ours_.”


End file.
